Big Momma and Careless Father
by CampionSayn
Summary: Dr. Londo is greeted by a visitor in the middle of the night and two people share a small moment in time that might just change their perspective about things. Mistakes have been corrected.


Title: Big Mama and Careless Father.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legion of Super Heroes.  
Summary: Dr. Londo receives a most unexpected guest and a night he will not soon forget.

Don't know where this came from. I just wanted to write something involving the President of the United Planets and Londo just kind of ended up here. Hints of TW/PG.

**This is just a small apology for misspelling the President's name. I had to go to five different sites to find the proper spelling, where everyone disagreed and finally had to watch the first episode she was in and read the end credits. The fic has been edited to record her name in correct spelling.**

* * *

The compound is drab and grey and smells of rotting plants and something else that nobody in their right mind can enjoy at any point in life. Just the place she was looking for and yet, at the same time, hoping she wouldn't have to enter. But she made up her mind that she was going to do this.

Her security, useless as they were, stood at the entrance of the alley, hands against their head pieces most likely tuning in on the radio signals that this particular district supplied. Her face remained pleasantly emotionless, but inside she couldn't help but sneer at them like she'd seen her daughter do as well as her father…once.

Ignoring the feel of the ground, cobbled and muddy, under her healed feet, she stepped up to the door and knocked.

The sounds inside stopped like a slowed tide of the sea for just a second, before the tenuous sounds of footsteps started heading for the door. When the steps ceased, the sliding window installed in the door slid open with the unpleasant sound of metal scraping against rusted metal and paint flecks that might have started peeling off the building a month after the building was finished. Being as the place had been there for over a decade, that was a lot of paint flecks in the sliding window.

The small square revealed dark eyes covered by glasses and the edges of grey hair. The eyes squinted and then widened in just half a moment, followed by the window being shut and the door being unlocked. Revealed from there, was a tall man, taller than herself, in a green lab outfit with a curious expression on his face.

"Dr. Londo?" She asked calmly, voice regal as usual as she tilted her head with the question. The white outfit she wore billowed a little with the light wind flowing around them, as did his own coat.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, still eyeing the woman, "Winema Wazzo. To what do I owe the honor of having the president at my door?"

Winema gave a sweet smile and, without being invited, entered passed the man and into the building, head tossed behind her as he gave a startled look her way at her polished grace and spoke back at him, "We need to have a little discussion, Dr. Londo. Parent to parent."

The hairs on the back of the man's neck stood on end, like a dog that's had its territory crossed by another, but he shuts the door anyway.

The two sofas located in the general living area were old and outdated, one covered with dust like a veritable antique, with a large table set out between them. The table was overrun with many data files, medical pieces and even a few mugs of coffee with mold growing in a shade of ugly, puss-like green within one of them. Winema sat on the sofa furthest from the coffee, mindful to be sure she was sitting atop her cape like it was a buffer against the dust and anything else on the sofa.

Dr. Londo sat on the other end of the sofa the president chose and gave her a meaningful look, crossing his arms patiently.

Winema gave him a look as well, but not nearly so calm as he and got right to the point, "You're a hard man to find. I've been looking for you for almost a month. Seems that you go out of your way to change base every three nights. I already know why, but let's skip that part, shall we? I'm here to talk to you about your son."

"That was fairly obvious when you mentioned the parent to parent thing, miss Wazzo," he said almost snidely, head tilted so his glasses fell a ways down his nose, "But, humor me. What about my son would you care to discuss?"

"My daughter and he are good friends and she's told me quite a few things about him and, subsequently, you. I know that you had him arrested for your so-called murder. I know you experimented on him and it leading to his current state. I also know that you obviously don't have any conscience to speak of. But, that's not the reason I'm here."

"So?" Londo encouraged, that arrogant smile still on his lips as he leaned in toward her just a little.

The woman leaned in the opposite direction. There was no fear in her moment, but revulsion. His very presence made her want to slam him into a wall or kick him between the legs to inflict as much damage upon him as possible while simultaneously enjoying his pain to the fullest extent. But, she restrained herself. She had taught her daughter that a lady does not start fights, she just finishes them. That was a personal rule and she would abide by it. She would just have to bare his presence until this was done.

"So, I want you to stay away from him." Winema answered with finality, eyes looking directly into his stone cold ones.

Londo sneered at her and leaned in even more, face mere inches away and grinned, "And why would I do that, Madam President? A father has a right to see his son when it's in his best interest."

"_You're_ not in his best interest," she snapped, teeth flashing as she grit them together and her hand, dainty, feminine and with an almost razor edge, prodded him in the chest. They stung his skin even with the lab coat protecting him, but he did not move from his position, amused too much by her reaction.

"So your daughter and everyone keeps saying," he said evenly, "How is your daughter by the way? If I remember correctly, she's the one my son threw into a wall during our last encounter."

"And got him out of that frenzy you put him in," she said, her motherly pride shining in her eyes like a warm firefly lighting up an ocean. Something he didn't expect and didn't seem to like, pulling himself back into a strait sitting position. The action brought her a feeling of happiness and prodded her to continue.

"Look, I'd like to get something clear. As long as you keep going after your son, making his life miserable and my daughter worried beyond even what I can see, I will make it my personal mission to make you equally as miserable."

Dr. Londo frowned a little at this statement and got off the sofa, heading for the kitchen. His voice remained cool as he asked whether she would like a drink. Coffee, tea or water? Winema raised a brow at the sudden change of questioning and took a note that he was pouring coffee into his own large cup. It was fresh and the steam that floated from the depths of the cup circled around his fingers. He took a long swig and she answered that she would have a small cup of the coffee.

He searched his cupboards for a small cup and finally found one that was more suited for tea. Small, china colored and with a small handle, balanced on a tiny plate so it wouldn't spill. He poured it until the black liquid touched the slight dent that seemed to be constructed into every teacup when the handle is attached and brought it back over the woman.

She accepted the coffee and he sat on the other couch, facing her. The dust flew up and around him, but he took no notice, having another question for her ready after he took another swallow of his own drink. Winema took a small sip, the coffee tasting of a sort of vanilla blend rolling on her tongue and then down her throat. She liked it to a degree, usually preferring it with creamer, but took another sip anyway. At the very least he hadn't tried to poison her.

"You didn't just come here to threaten me, so I'll assume my son has done something else to have your attention directed at him, yes?" Londo asked, setting his coffee dangerously close to the long forgotten mugs.

She finished off her cup and also set it down. Her oddly pretty eyes looked intently at him in a way that advised him that he would have to figure it out on his own. She was not going to say much more until he thought about it first. They stared at each other for a moment in tension filled silence. A clock built into the wall somewhere in the compound ticked through the seconds with an obnoxious clacking sound and, oddly, Dr. Londo got the picture rather quickly.

A woman comes to protect her own child and their happiness.

"…Oh. I get it," the doctor sighed, a vague interest in this whole thing setting in with shock in his voice and his figure. It reminded Winema of frost just starting to melt back on Earth as the weather warmed up by degrees not noticeable by most humans.

"Yes?" Winema coaxed, tilted her head with a nod his way.

Londo removed his glassed from the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes, "So my son has finally decided to start dating. I take it your daughter is the one he chose?"

Winema cracked a smile a giggled a little, "No. Not yet, anyway. But I'm hoping they will. They've been doing a little run-around for a while, I believe. But they're both a tad, um…"

"Stupid?"

"…I was going to say dense, but that works too," she sighed, "I just want them to admit it sooner rather than later when you either attack him again or she seeks attention from other suitors."

"That's a little meddlesome, don't you think, Madame President?" Londo snarked.

She wagged her finger at him, but remained somewhat calm, "Better a meddlesome busybody than a manipulative sociopath."

"I take offense to that, but you have an interesting point with all this."

She blinked at him and he grinned, sending little pin-prickling sensations up her spine as he stood up and started pacing a little.

"This could be quite interesting to observe. My son dating the president's daughter. A specially created individual with all the abilities of use in the animal kingdom amplified and a young woman who can phase through anything like a living ghost."

This line of thought made Winema suddenly regret opening her mouth as he walked toward his work area, all set up along the walls of the living area like a brief history of science itself always in action in this place, and started typing up some notes on one of the mega sized computers.

"Watching his progress as an individual would be a wonderful study in mating rituals and if they were to get together and he were to mate with her, that would be exciting. And if she carried his offspring—"

Involuntarily she threw the tiny plate holding her cup at the man's head. It struck him directly and clattered to the ground as he turned to find her making a 'T' symbol with her hands, looking, for lack of a better phrase, very freaked out.

"Whoa! Time-out! I just want them to date for now, not procreate! Not ready to be a grandma just yet, thank you very much!"

"Not yet, but someday I assume?"

"Well, yes—no! Wait, back up. Are you saying that you don't mind if they do start dating?"

"Of course not," he replied, turning back to his notes, fingers typing feverishly and with such speed she wondered how much of what was written was even understandable.

"So," she started, getting up from her position and making tiny little steps towards the door, "Does this mean you won't be attacking him?"

"What? Oh, no. Not anymore. I want to see how this plays out."

Startled and shocked that this had gone completely right somehow, Winema had to ask one more time before she left, hand positioned just above the handle of the door, "So, you promise that you won't attack my daughter or your son?"

"Yes, yes, whatever," Dr. Londo clarified, wavering her away while still typing with one hand.

"Alright, well, thanks for the coffee. Um, bye."

He didn't even hear her as she slipped out the door like a shadow. The door clicked shut behind her, leaving him alone with his thoughts of how he would record his son's courtship of the little princess.

Back at her presidential suite, Winema slammed her door shut, away from the prying eyes of her bodyguards, and flopped onto her back on the bed.

"Sprock," the ebony haired woman cursed tiredly, hands removing the buttons from her cape and letting it slide away from her and off the bed. It settled into a pool of itself on the floor and would wrinkle, but she was too busy thinking about her visit.

Originally, she had thought she would wind up leaving Dr. Londo with a threat that if he came within twenty yards of Brin or Tinya he would find himself in jail for harassment, endangering the welfare of a child and anything else she could pin him down with. She had not expected to leave with his blessing for the two teens to get together. That was a real shock.

Still, a tiny little emotion bubbled within the woman and before she could stop it, she stretched her limbs out in all directions and gave a little squeal at the small victory. Brin was safe, as was the rest of the Legion from Dr. Londo, and now she had helped pave a small path for her little girl and the not so little wolfman to become a couple.

Really, Winema Wazzo felt pretty good when she fell asleep that night.


End file.
